Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo_rock_on-W_2.0822.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders and their class. CMC Outside The Labyrinth.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Run Scootaloo! Danger ahead! The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|Watch it, will you? Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|It's chaos! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Scootaloo is not amused. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png|What point is there to talk to a statue? NONE! Chaos S S02E01.png|This is chaos! You're Both Wrong.png|You're both wrong. Diamond tiara season 2.PNG|This is how Discord was depetrified. They should really stop before anypony is doomed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Please forgive us.... Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is not amused CMC cute.png CMC cute 2.png|Why so glum my little ponies? Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png|And they put doom over everypony due to arguing in front of him... Lesson Zero CMC playing ball S2E3.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders joyfully playing ball. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|"Scootaloo went Derpy Hooves for a moment" Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo may need an adult. I really like her mane? S2E3.png|Scootaloo, as she looks innocently at her friend. CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo thinking "Twilight is really dramatic now." Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|''"She's Crazy"'' Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png|Scootaloo wide eyed. Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|''"I want it"'' The CMC In Love.png|Scootaloo falls under the Smarty Pants' spell. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Scootaloo on Shoeshine's tail? Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle Costumes S02E04.jpg|Scootaloo's Nightmare Night "Wolf Man" costume. CMC Costumes S02E04.jpg|Meh. You can take away my voice. I don't really care. More Costumes S02E04.jpg|You can take away my voice, just please don't eat me. The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|"We're goin' to get our Cutie Marks!" CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|"In bowling!" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 1 S2E6.png|Excited as she is, she flaps her tiny wings. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 2 S2E6.png|With that bag in her mouth. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 3 S2E6.png|She spits the bag on the ground. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 4 S2E6.png|" I mean yay!" Apple Bloom Naming 2 S2E6.png|"That makes us look like we've struck out!" Apple Bloom Naming 3 S2E6.png|dueling bowling pins, seems legit. CMC Smile S2E6.png|"But there are three of us?" Apple Bloom Naming 4 S2E6.png|The Bowling Dolls. Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle, as she gets ready to bowl. Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo's way of angling the bowling ball. Scootaloo Bowling 2 S2E6.png|That's one way to do it. Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png|Scootaloo's awkward smile. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle Shock S2E6.png|Whoa! CMC Confused S2E6.png|"What about my ball?" Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 3 S2E6.png|Isn't she amazin' on that scooter. Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|Riding on her scooter, is what she does best. Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 5 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Scootaloo doesn't care much. Twist 1 S2E6.png|Scootaloo annoyed by Twist. Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Scootaloo Confused S2E6.png|Honey badger don't care! Fillys Confused S2E6.png Group Gasp.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Twist gasp! Fillys Cheering S2E6.png|Scootaloo flapping her little wings. Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 12 S2E6.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 13 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png|Keep trying Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo Sad S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png|Scootaloo's mane gets blown. Class Air S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, think Apple Bloom is best pony! Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fans S2E8.png Scootaloo declare wonderific S2E8-W8.png|"I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!" Scootaloo breath... S2E8-W8.png|"Breath..." Scootaloo ...taking S2E8-W8.png|"Taking!" Scootaloo hear voice S2E8-W8.png|I hear something. Scootaloo see camera S2E8-W8.png|Hey look I see Bronys! Scootaloo sounds good S2E8-W8.png|Hey, that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Scootaloo whatever u said S2E8-W8.png|"Uh...whatever you said." Scootaloo enough words S2E8.png|"Theres just not enough words!" Rainbow Dash with her fans.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes S2E8.png|Scootaloo looking at her hero. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wait a minute S2E8.png|Yeah good question. Why am I here? Scootaloo see Mare do Well S2E8.png|"Mare do well!" Scootaloo super cute smile S2E8.png|Scootaloo being super cute. Secret of My Excess Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|I'm impressed she can keep her grip in a tug-o-war with a dragon. Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|You really should give a dragon whatever he wants. Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.PNG|It has to happen at least once in your life. CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle.png Family Appreciation Day Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle bored S02E12.jpg|Silly Scootaloo! That's not how you read. Snoozefest.jpg Classroom Awake S2E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo hear Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listening to a distressed Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo: "What are you a dictionary?" Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is silenced S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png S02E12 CMC ScootalooIdea.png Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png|"Stay still Apple Bloom!" Hot thermometer S02E12.png CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Granny Smith is coming! Sick Apple Bloom and friends S02E12.png Apple Bloom prentending to be sick S2E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12-W12.png Scootaloo she buying it S2E12-W12.png|She's buying it. The Plan failed S2E12.png|Granny Smith, however, knew. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png CMC looking at tree S02E12.png Zap apple tree after fourth sign S2E12.png Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png Disapointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12-W12.png|She really is freaking out. Scootaloo-Rope-S2E12.png Scootaloo eye roll S2E12-W12.png|Rollin' my eyes. Scootaloo not gonna work S2E12-W12.png|This is so not going to work. Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle see Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is taking this hard. ExcitedS2E12.PNG Diabolical Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|Just what are you planning, Sweetie Belle? Telegram Scootaloo give telegram S2E12-W12.png|Here you go. Telegram Scootaloo & Granny Smith S2E12-W12.png|Scootaloo smiling confidently as Granny Smith reads the telegram. Sweetie Belle & Telegram Scootaloo S2E12-W12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in her telegram disguise. Astounded fillies S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12-W12.png|Really gone wide-eyed. Scootaloo.jpeg Scootaloo zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.png|Scootaloo having zap apple jam on toast. Scootaloo enjoying a zap apple jam sandwich S2E12.PNG Hearts and Hooves Day Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png Scootaloo hehe oops S2E17-W17.png|Hehe. Oops. CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Hide! Scootaloo they're coming S2E17-W17.png|"They're coming!" CMC giggle giggle S2E17-W17.png|Giggling like cuties. Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17-W17.png|Aww isn't Scootaloo cute! Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png Scootaloo like a plan S2E17-W17.png|"Sounds like a plan to me!" Scootaloo little nudge S2E17-W17.png|"They just need a little nudge." He's your special somepony S02E17.png CMC walking S2E17.png CMC in the town S2E17.png CMC as the song starts S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png S2E17caramelisgood2.png Caramel and his special somepony S2E17.png S2E17toodirty.png Scootaloo tearing clouds S2E17.png|Scootaloo biting a cloud. CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Scootaloo vacuuming a rainbow. Cutie Mark Crusaders Potion S02E17.PNG Scootaloo they come S2E17-W17.png|"Here they come!" CMC it worked S2E17-W17.png|Yes! It worked! CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Hey, why is he like that? CMC hear craze love S2E17-W17.png|Hearing Big Macintosh's love bird phrases. Scootaloo you think S2E17-W17.png|"Ya think!?" Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle searching answer S2E17-W17.png|Searching for clues. Scootaloo enough cloud S2E17-W17.png|"Or maybe not enough cloud." Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17-W17.png|"WHAT!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17-W17.png|Freaking out. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle jaw drop S2E17-W17.png|Jaw drop. Scootaloo in a second S2E17-W17.png|"We can pull that off in a second!" CMC smiling S2E17-W17.png|Smiling because this will be easy. Mrs Cake CMC S01E17.png CMC play cool S2E17-W17.png|I look guilty but I'm not. CMC somepony watching S2E17-W17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17-W17.png|Is she serious? Cheerilee pushing S01E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted S2E17.png Scootaloo looking disgusted 2 S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png CMC_Chores_S02E17.png CMC_Chores_Cheerilee_Visits_S02E17.png Is_It_Love_After_All_S02E17.png|It's love after all... CMC NO S02E17.PNG|NOOOOOO!!!!! A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 CMC.png|Assisting Twilight disaster proof Equestria. Ponyville Confidential Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell sad S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Scootaloo and Seetie Bell looking the paper S2E23.png How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMCS2E23.PNG|"Whoops! Sorry girls. Gotta run!" Thinking what to do S2E23.png Helping Rarity S2E23.png No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|Listening like a good class should. Let's get out of here S2E23.png Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png|"Get me a good juicy story or else!" CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|We need a good story Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|They are old news Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC1_S02E23.png CMC2_S02E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png S2E23 Scootaloo.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png Full Force Field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie mark crusaders S02EP23.png Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png The Cutie mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png Zazzle Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders! Category:Character gallery pages Category:Scootaloo images Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders